1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, and particularly relates to a touch display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In current information era, human beings by degrees tend to rely on electronic products. The electronic products such as mobile phones, handheld personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs) and smart phones have pervaded everywhere in our daily life. To meet current demands on portable, compact, and user-friendly information technology (IT) products, touch panels have been introduced as input devices in replacement of conventional keyboards or mice. Among the touch panels, a touch display panel capable of performing both a touch function and a display function is one of the most popular products at present.
Generally speaking, a touch display panel comprises a display panel and a touch panel, wherein the touch panel can be built in the display panel or attached on the display panel. The touch panel usually includes a plurality of first touch series extending along X direction and a plurality of second touch series extending along Y direction, and each first touch series and each second touch series respectively have a plurality touch pads serially connected to each other. When a finger touches the touch panel, the capacitance between the touch pads is changed, and then a changed signal is transmitted to a controller so as to compute a touch coordinate. Hence, a display image on the display panel can be changed according to the selection touched by the user.
In a conventional touch panel, in order to make the touch panel having high transmittance, a transparent conductive material is used to form the touch pads. However, the transparent conductive material has disadvantages of high resistance and high cost.